countries in a house
by eoinio11
Summary: what if all the countries lived under one roof hilarity ensues this is not meant to offend any countries so don't take offense please
1. Chapter 1

**Countries in a house**

What if all the countries lived under one roof hilarity ensues

**Warning**

This is not meant to offend any country or its people this is only for fun im not meant to be offending any countries with that outta the way let's begin

**Chapter 1- ****starting**

It was a nice peaceful day at the house until…

?:IM GONNA KILL YOU!

That is Ireland he is very crazy and sometimes just random

England: calm down Ireland it's just a potato

Ireland: LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO IT ITS ALL SQUASHY

America and Italy watches on

America: this is not gonna end well

Italy: … right I will get dinner ready

America sighs

America: Ireland

Ireland looks over

America: there's more potatoes in the fridge

Ireland looks at England

Ireland: you got lucky

Ireland: I want to watch my children play football

England: yea Liverpool vs…

Ireland: no Gaelic football GOD

Ireland went in to sitting room only to see it was being used

Ireland: i'm using the television now

Belarus: no I was here first

Meanwhile upstairs

Canada was knocking on the toilet door

Canada: JAPAN! Let me use the toilet

Japan was meditating in the bathroom

Japan: ….

Canada: COME ON!

JAPAN WALKED OUT ANGRY

Canada: thank you

Meanwhile in the kitchen Luxemburg walks in

Luxemburg: Italy I have the food for you

Italy: thanks very much

America: so what are you making

Italy: a feast

Japan walks in

Luxemburg: hi japan

Japan: …

Luxemburg: still silent?  
America: say where's Ireland

Belarus walks out bruised

Ireland shouts out

Ireland: thanks for the remote lad

America: Belarus? Are you alright...

Belarus: SHUT UP

BELARUS STORMS OUT

America: :0

America: so wheres everyone else

Italy: doing they're own things I presume

Italy: but dinner is now served

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Finished I know its short but I didn't have much time also this is my first fanfic do yeah join the havoc next time for chapter 2 dinner


	2. Chapter 2 dinner

**WARNING**

This is not meant to offend any countries or people in them so please don't be offended and enjoy

**Chapter 2: Dinner**

**Italy** finished making dinner and put all the foods on a very long table

Italy: dinner!

But only Ireland, England, Japan and America came to dinner

Italy: where's everyone else?

Ireland sighs

Ireland: hold on

Ireland shouts down the hall

Ireland: EVERYONE GET UP HERE THE F**K ITALY MADE DINNER

Everyone was soon up and at the dinning room

Italy: enjoy my finest

Everyone was eating except for Saudi Arabia

Italy: Saudi why are you not-a eating

Saudi Arabia: because I don't like meat or anything here

Italy's eyes twitched

America: uh oh

Ireland: that's not good

Italy pinned Saudi arabia to the wall

Italy: YOU WILL EAT THAT-A F**KING PIZZA IF YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT

Saudi arabia gulped

Canada: Italy stop

Italy was forcing pizza into Saudi arabias mouth

Italy: EAT IT!

Saudi arabia: no

Germany stood up

Germany: stop Italy

Italy: HE'LL HAVE TO EAT THE PIZZA!

America: ….. why is there no gravy

Germany: Italy

Italy sighs

Italy: im-a sorry Saudi its just nobody hates pizza

Saudi arabia: …

They all sit back down and eat

India was enjoying himself eating tortano

Italy: you enjo0y?  
India nods

Ireland: uhh Italy

Italy: yeah?

Ireland: what the f**k is this?  
Italy: ah spaghetti alle vongole

Ireland:uhh ok *eats it but hates*

Italy: you like?

Ireland pretends to and nods

Italy: good

Japan didn't touch his food

Canada was next to him

Canada: you don't like it?

Japan:….

Canada: oh come on japan don't be like that its good

Vatican city had wine in his glass

Vatican city begins to run away from the table screaming

China: what's up with him

Mali: who knows*drinks the wine*

When dinner was finished everyone went back doing they're thing

Italy: what a sucees

Russia was limping

Italy: Russia you ok

Russia: fine perfect what could be wrong

Italy: you don't look to good

Russia: im fine perfect *walks down hall*

Italy:ok?

…...

Finished

Ok the next chapter will be put up as soon as possible


	3. Chapter 3 the world war syndrome pt 1

**Countries in a house pt3 the world war syndrome pt1**

**Warning**

This is not meant to offend any countries or people in them so don't be offended and enjoy

…

Italy watched Russia go down the hall and Germany comes up behind Italy

Germany: what's up with him?

Italy: who knows it could be a virus….

Chile: or a syndrome

Italy and Germany were startled

Italy: w..where did you come from

Chile: uhh dinner

Germany: anyway what syndrome

Chile: the world war syndrome they user becomes very aggressive and its contagious. Only a few are immune

Italy: soo Russia could have it

Chile: yes

Germany: I should check on him

Germany goes down to russias room and went in only to see russias back turned to her

Germany: R..Russia are you ok?

Russia: perfect…never better

Russia turned around only to see a smile plastered on his face and he lunged at Germany Germany screamed…

Meanwhile Ireland, Saudi arabia, England and japan were watching television they hear the scream

Ireland:… do you hear that?

England: it kinda sounded like

England Ireland&amp; Saudi arabia: Germany!

Japan looked surprised

Ireland England and Saudi arabia took a gun from the for emergency only closet and japan got a samurai sword from his room

They were outside russias room

Ireland was signalling three two one they bust in. they see Germany with a smile plastered on her face

Saudi arabia: Germany are you ok?

Germany: perfect.. never better… and youll soon be two

Russia then touched Saudi arabias hand giving him the syndrome and Saudi arabia and he pointed the gun at Ireland England and japan

Ireland: oh shi…

They ran outside

England: what was that

Ireland: I don't know just shoot

Japan was trying to fight Russia but Russia grabbed the sword and threw it away he then gave japan the syndrome

America walked in between Ireland and England

America: whats going on here

England: get back

Russia lunged forward Ireland and England retreated but America was to late he got infected….

Meanwhile Austria came downstairs to see whats going on

Austria: whats going on?

Japan saw him grabbed his samurai sword and ran to him Austria retreated upstairs

Ukrain: whats going on

Austria: run!

Ukrain: what

Ukrain saw japan

Ukrain: oh no

Austria ran in to the bathroom and locked himself in leaving ukrain to japan but Canada was on the toilet

Canada: do you mind

Austria was panicing

Canada: what's wrong

Then japans samurai sword broke threw the door

Austria screamed

Canada: what did you do to him

Austria: I didn't do anything!

Japan was nearly through when a figure walks up behind him

….

Finished

Pt 2 of this should be out when I have more time to do it because as you can see by spelling this is rushed anyway see you next time


	4. Chapter 3 the world war syndrome pt 2

Countries in a house pt 3: the world war syndrome pt 2

**Warning **

This is not meant to offend any country or people in them so please don't take offence and enjoy

…

The figure creeped up behind japan and hit him in the back of the head and knocked on the bathroom door

?: Austria open the door know

Austria: Sweden?

?: yea now open the door

Austria opened the door to see Sweden they're and japan ko on the floor

Austria: what happened to him?

Sweden: don't know we need to get everyone

Austria: but there is I don't know how many floors

Sweden: yea

Austria: come on Canada

Canada: ok.. just a second

Meanwhile Ireland and England came through to the kitchen and started baragading the doors

Italy: whats-a going on

England: its Russia and then..germany then gun then… swords then..

Chile: calm down

Ireland explains it

Chile: so I was right all along

Italy: ok so what can we do about it

Ireland: well…

They hear knocking on the door

Ireland: oh god

England: oh no

Italy: who is it?

Germany: its… Germany

England screams

Chile blocks englands mouth

Chile: what do you want

Germany: for… you.. to be as happy as….. me

Ireland: we don't want to

Germany: your friend…. America… is now…. Happy

America hand comes through the door

Ireland: no I don't want to

America: be….happy

Switzerland was helping tidy up

Switzerland: whats happening

Ireland: GET BACK!

Switzerland: I just wanna know….

Italy: get back

Switzerland: but…

Chile: something….. I mean now switz

Switzerland sighs

Italy: ok a plan

Italy: we have to snap them outta it

Chile: but how?

England: they're has to be a cure

Switzerland: hey guys I found a cure and…

Ireland: mayby out there

Switzerland: but guys..

England: someway….

Switzerland: GUYS

Ireland: stay back their

Then the door came of the hinges…

Meanwhile back with the other group

Austria: guys….

Sweden: what

Austria: wheres Ukraine

Canada: uh oh.. up they're

Canada points up the levels

Sweden: we have to get to them quick

Sweden knocks on the door

Sweden: vac? You in here

The Vatican city was praying with 1000 crosses in a box

Austria: uhh Vatican hello?  
Vatican: ahh you gave me a startle

Canada: so wait he idnt come in here

Vatican: who? I locked myself in here so I can pray in piece only to unlock it to hear something out they're

Sweden: come with us vac we could use you

Vatican: ok

They leave to move up to the next floor

Austria knock on a door

Austria: spain you in here

He opens the door to see spain with a platic grin on his face

Austria runs out of the room

Sweden: whats going on?

Austria: JUST RUN!

They all ran to see Spain chasing them

Vatican: whats up with him?  
Canada: we'll tell you later

They ran up to the next level and hid

Austria: I think we lost him

Canada: phew

They knock on a few more doors and get Portugal, Scotland, Iceland, Venezuela and china and narrowly escaped a infected wales

Portugal: ok we caught up a few people are infected….with..

Sweden: well that's the thing we don't know we think they're infected

Austria: anyone thought of a plan yet…

Iceland: we could find a cure

China: how do we know there is a cure

They walk up to the next level to see Ukraine standing there

Austria: guys be quiet

Venezuela: UKRAINE join us!

Ukraine turns around and charges at them

Sweden: everyone down now now now!

They all moved downstairs only to see Spain looking for them in rooms

Iceland: uh oh

Austria: quick hide

They all hid except for Scotland couldn't make it and he quickly ran into a room but spain saw him and ran in to

Austria: Scotland gave us a chance

Sweden: we'll remember him

They ran down to the next level

Portugal: what about everyone else?

Vatican: theyre probably gone

Venezuela: yea….

They go down into the hall to see Russia America and Germany pounding at the kitchen door

Austria: stay quiet this time!

Austria looks at Venezuela sternly

Venezuela: what?  
then suddenly a gun was pointing at Vatican city

Vatican: guys? Whose behind me?

Austria: omg!

The other three turn around

Canada: uh oh

Canada: That's not good

They begin to surround the 7 of them

Then suddenly the kitchen door opens

England: what do you see chile?

Chile: SURVIVORS

Ireland busts through with a hurley stick

England follows him with a cricket bat

Italy throws pizza at Saudi arabia and it hits him making him fall. Ireland hit America with the hurley stick knocking him on the ground. England tried to go for Germany but she got him and infected him. Then spain, Ukraine, Scotland, japan and a lot lot more countries came down the stairs

Sweden: we gotta go

Sweden, Ireland, Austria and Vatican city and Switzerland were all that was left everyone else was gone

America: since we cant infect you…. We kill you

Ireland: what

Then Saudi arabia shot Vatican in the head

Switzerland: VAT

Then Switzerland got hit and stabbed by England with a cricket bat

Austria tried to help but got decapitated by japan

Ireland then tried to hit England but got hit by America and shot by Saudi on his dieing breath Ireland said

Ireland: your our only.. hope*dies*

Sweden picked up Irelands hurling stick and tried to fend them of but they're were to many

….

Sweden then woke up breathing hard and he had Luxembourg and Australia over him

Australia: you alright mate? That looked like a nasty sleep

Sweden: just a dream

Luxembourg: alright then come on dinners ready

…...

Finished

Took me two days but here it is

Next one will be up as soon as possible


	5. Chapter 4: family matters

**Countries in a house pt4: family matters**

**Warning**

**This is not meant to offend any countries or people in them countries so please don't get offended and enjoy**

…**.**

Saudi arabia was the one making dinner today and him and Ireland were arguing

Ireland: im telling you a dinner isn't perfect without pork!

Saudi: it is when im making dinner

After that they sat down and ate until Germany got up

Germany: I have a special announcement

Mali: what?

Germany: MY FAMILY IS COMING TO VISIT

Israel: soo who in your family is coming to visit

Germany: well my mother,father and grandfather..

England, America, France and others began to panic

Germany: what is the matter?

Italy: Germany can I speak with you

Germany: ok?

When they left everything settled down and America spoke

America: we need to prepare

Ireland: why who is this person

France: YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!

China: well half of us here don't know

England: its its…

Germany: nazi Germany?

Germany and Italy were talking outside

Italy: yes why is he coming

Germany: my mother and father said it would be good to bond with him for awhile

Italy: ok I think you should know abit about our history

Germany: what you knew him

Italy: knew him? We were good friends until I saw the bad things he done and turned my back on him

Germany: oh my

Then the windows smashed and barriers were put up

Germany: AMERICA! What are you doing?!

America: uhhh

Germany: explain

England: were preparing

Germany: for what?

Ireland: grandad Germany

Germany: WHAT? He has been through concealing sessions he is sane again

England: really?

Germany: yea

Then they're was a beep of a car

Germany: mom dad!

Germany said running towards them the mother and father was east Germany and west Germany

East Germany: hello sweetie

West Germany: hello daughter

Then the back door opened

Germany: granpa

Nazi Germany: its good to see you

France ran up stairs

Ireland: france!

France: NO!

England: cmon france

France: NO NO NO

Germany opened the door and letted her family in. then they went up into the kitchen

Germany: hello everyone wait wheres France?  
Luxembourg: I don't know he just went adios and left

Spain: THAT'S SPANISH IDIOT

Canada was upstairs when France came by

Canada: France you ok

France: perfect never better!

Canada: you sure?

France then looked abit depressed

France: no

Canada: come on tell me

France sighs

France: nazi Germany is down they're

Canada gasps

Japan then opens his door of his room and sees them

Canada: hey japan nazi Germany is down there

Japan: …

France: and im scared

Japan puts his thumbs up and goes back into his room and slams the door

France: help me

Canada: fine I'll go down with you

They go down to see them they're

Nazi Germany: france!

France gulped

Nazi Germany: it's been awhile

Germany: come on france say something

France: … uh hi

Canada: oh he's abit nervous

Nazi Germany: I see…

Nazi Germany then goes over to Russia

Nazi Germany: soo hows soviet?

Lithuania: I killed him

Russia: IT WAS YOU!

Lithuania: yes wait..

Russia then began to chase Lithuania around

West Germany: this visit will have to be quick honey I have business to attend to

Germany: ok dad

Ireland then buts in

Ireland: hi im Ireland

East Germany: uh hi

Ireland: will I fancy you a cup of tae

West Germany: tae?

Ireland: yea

Germany: he means tea

East Germany: ohh ok ill have some

West Germany: me to

Northern Ireland: me to

Ireland: you can go get it yourself northern Ireland

Northern Ireland: aww

AFTER THE TEA

Germany: ok so where are you to going next

West Germany: well first we have to get nazi Germany home

In the backround nazi Germany is chasing france

East Germany: then we'll go home

Germany: ok come on nazi Germany were going home

Nazi Germany follows them

Germany: ok thanks for coming bye

Everyone: bye


	6. fun shorts pt 1

**Countries in a house shorts: fun moments pt 1**

**Warning**

This isn't meant to offend any countries or people in them countries also some of these scenes are based off other vines, web series etc so yea lets get into it

…...

Vatican city: this guy dressed up as a bear came in flipped me the double bird and lazers came out of his eyes….. well two can play at that game *pulls out two doves and lazers comes out of his eyes*

…...

North Korea was outsides Irans door

North korea: hey hey you coming out yet? Its ok ill wait

….

?: I WOKE UP IN A BRAND NEW RENULT

France gasps

France done a huge scream

….

Italy: wo ho its-a me Mario

Luxemburg: it was me

New zeland: it was me

China: IT WAS ME ALL ALONG!

…...

North korea still outside Iran's door

North korea: da da da da dada da dada da da da da da du dada du dada

…...

There was three couches nazi Germany, Italy and japan wer sitting on one and England, America and Russia were sitting on another in the middle was Switzerland

Switzerland: lets frame our statements in when you do this it makes me feel what

….

Belgium and Denmark was sitting outside

Belgium: what a beautiful night

Denmark: yea, just you me and the…

Ireland(from a window above them):YOU TWO SHOULD SHIFT

…...

Turkey: he he he

…...

Norway( in a sonic voice): he he he

….

Then theyres a chant of HEY HEY HEY

ON THE FIRST HEY ISRAEL APPEARS ON THE SECOND ONE SAUDI ARABIA IS THERE AND ON THE THIRD ON VATICAN IS THERE

….

Russia: I SEE DEAD PEOPLE

Mexico: nobody cares nobody cares

….

Northern Ireland was fighting Ireland

Northern Ireland: im the real Ireland faker! you don't stand a chance

Ireland: look at your hand

Northern Ireland: why whats wrong with it…. OMG IM BRITISH

Ireland facepalms

Northern Ireland huddles up and cries

Northern Ireland: after all this time I thought I was the real Ireland

West Germany puts a shoulder on northern Ireland

West Germany: I can relate

Northern Ireland cries into west Germany and Ireland slowly wlks away

….

Finished

Now I know its short but Ill have an actual chapter coming soon

And all the jokes are owned by theyre rightful owners


	7. countries in a house short 2: honesty

**Countries in a house short: honesty**

**WARNING**

…**.**

**THIS IS NOT MEANT TO OFFEND ANY COUNTRIES OR PEOPLE IN THEM COUNTRIES SO PLEASE DON'T BE OFFENDED AND ENJOY**

…**.**

IRELAND, ENGLAND, CANADA, JAPAN , UKRAINE, RUSSIA, AMERICA AND NORTH KOREA were all in a circle in a room with Germany standing

Germany: lets play a game its called honesty you have to say something positive to the country next to you

Ireland turned to his right and saw England they're

Ireland: crap

Then to england's right theyre was Canada and on his right was japan and on his right was America and on his right was north korea on his right was Ukraine and on his right Russia

Ireland turned to England

Ireland: well England is….. ok I guess he can kick a ball

England: thanks*turns to Canada* Canada is really nice guy

Canada turns to japan

Canada: japan is fun to talk your feelings to

Japan turns to America

Japan: ...

America turned to north korea

America: well.. he has nice shoes..

Korea rolled his eyes and turned to Ukraine

North korea: WAIT…. Who is this guy? He has nice hair

Ukraine turned to Russia

Ukraine: YOUR GAY TO ME!

Russia punched him

….

Finished

Before we finish Ireland would like to say a few words but before that I have no problem with gay people

Ireland: ITS PADDYS DAY LETS BEAT UP NORTHERN IRELAND

Northern Ireland: WHAT!?

Ireland starts beating up northern ireland


	8. countries in a house pt 5

**Countries in a house pt 5**

**WARNING**

This is not meant to offend any countries or people in them countries so please don't be offended and have fun

….

Most of the countries were outside as Ireland has called them they're

Germany: wonder why were here?

England: who knows he could be asking us for a drink

Then Ireland walked out

Ireland: RIGHT SINCE DAY IS NEAR I DECIDED THAT WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING IRISH TO GET INTO THE MOOD SOO WERE DOING HURLING

China: WHAT!

America: WHAT!

England: WHAT!

Northern Ireland: ok

Ireland: theyre is hurley sticks they're in the box and yea ill show you lads how to do it

They all grab a hurley stick

Ireland: ok everyone grab a helmet youll need one for this

They all grab a helmet

Ireland: good

Ireland: now England come here

England: why i…

Ireland: COME HERE

ENGLAND GOES over to where Ireland was pointing

Ireland: now this is how you don't tackle

Ireland starts beating up England with the hurling stick

A few minutes later England was in an ambulance

Scotland: will he be ok?

France: well you see….

China: no

After a few hours Ireland thought everyone how to play hurling and he would select a few people to play in a match tomorrow

The next day

The countries were swarming the front lawn with two teams on it

TEAM A TEAM B

1 IRELAND NORTHERN IRELAND

2 AMERICA NORTH KOREA

3 JAPAN ENGLAND

4 UKRAIN RUSSIA

5 IVORY COAST WALES

6 VATICAN SAUDI ARABIA

7 CANADA ISRAEL

8 SCOTLAND SWEDEN

9 CHINA GERMANY

America goes up to Ireland

America: uh Ireland? Whose reefing this match?

Ireland: one of my sons

Then a helicopter landed and out came cavan in a ref uniform

Cavan: right heres the points system you can get goals and points one goal is 3 points clear?

Everyone: yes

Cavan: right you can have a team discussion

Then suddenly two commentators appear

Louth: hello im louth and this is maine and we are your commentators for todays hurling match team a vs team b exciting match maine?

Maine: yes yes very exciting match both teams are going over team plans

Northern Ireland: ok team b this is the plan ok wales you go down the middle and Russia you take the corner and…..

Ireland: team a… batter them

Cavan: OK TEAMS THROW UP

Both teams got into the middle

Cavan: ok first to get a total of then wins

Louth: ok in this front lawn a hurling match is taking place

The whistle blows and the ball is thrown up

Ukraine gets the ball and is balancing it on his hurley stick

Maine: Ukraine has the ball and is going to tem b goal

Ukraine gets tackled by Russia now Russia hit it up towards team a goal and scores a point

Team A 0-00 - TEAM B 0-01

Ireland: don't give up team b

Ireland hits it up field and japan gets it north korea is about to hit him but japan avoids it and scores

Maine: good score all tied at one point

Germany gets it but gets hit by a hurley stick by America

Germany: ow!

America: …

After a lot of scoring and goals later it was

Team a 0-7 team b 1-6

Louth: this is close folks all that team B needs to do is score to win and team a needs to score a goal to win

Ireland: ready

Northern Ireland: born ready

Ireland hits the ball up field

Where Saudi arabia and Vatican is waiting and Vatican gets it but Saudi arabia swings the hurley stick and its hit vat and he drops it

Maine: that must sting like a tazer to the nuts

Saudi arabia hits it and it was about to go over but Scotland throws his hurling stick at it and it hits the sliothar(the ball) and it flies through a window into the house

Germany: THE WINDOWS!

Sweden was the first to go into the house to find it and he found it but in the hall America was waiting

America: give me the ball and no one gets hurt

Sweden: no

America swings his hurley stick at Sweden but Sweden dodges and runs out and passes it to Saudi outside in the back

Saudi hits it over and ireland catches it

Ireland: thanks idiot

Northern ireland tries to swing his hurley ireland dodges and hits the ball over his head and runs for it with a hit from his hurley the sliothar goes flying towards team b goal but northern ireland throws his hurley towards it…..

Louth: THEY DONE IT!

Ireland: what

Northern ireland : what

The sliothar was in the back of then net but there was two hurley sticks in a heap just infront of the goals

Northern ireland: what?

Scotland walks over to the heap and picks up his hurley stick

Scotland pats northern Ireland

Scotland: better luck next time*walks of*

…...

end


	9. chapter 6

**Country in a house chapter 6: Ukraine divided**

**Warning**

this is not meant to offend any countries or people in them countries so please dont be offended and enjoy

...

In the basement of the house Russia was doing an expeirements on Ukraine then America came down

America: uh Russia what are you doing?

Russia turned around

Russia: my friend your just in time to see the greatest expeirment of all time

Ukraine was in a tube

America: uhh why is he in a tube

Russia: he's the test subject

America:..ok then

Russia then pushed a button and Ukraine was electrified

Russia: something isn't right here

America: what?

Russia: it's not stable

then a flash came from the tube. Russia opened the tube only to see two Ukraines standing there

Russia: are you ok

then one Ukraine(West Ukraine) came up and punched Russia in the face

W Ukraine: WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO ME!?

Russia: it was an accident

W Ukraine punched Russia

W Ukraine: liar!

E Ukraine came up to America

America: uhh you ok

E Ukraine: ok ok im better than ok

America: ok Russia can you put them back together

W Ukraine: what put back with that no

W Ukraine ran out of the basement

E Ukraine skipped out of the basement

Russia: hey come back

America: uh oh

America and Russia ran out of the basement

Russia: where could they be

Northern Ireland: soo what are you guys doing

America: Northern Ireland

N Ireland: yes?

Russia: can't you see we are on a mission

N Ireland: to get West Ukraine?

Russia: yes...wait how do you know?

N Ireland: he punched me...

America: where is he now?

N Ireland: uhh i don't know

then there was a crash upstairs. They all went upstairs to see W Ukraine holding Australia by the neck

W Ukraine: now you will learn not to mess with me

N Ireland: hey you!

W Ukraine turned around

N Ireland: uhh hi

W Ukraine charged at him

N Ireland: you wouldn't want to do that

W Ukraine: why?

N Ireland: i'm just the distraction

W Ukraine: ?

Then Russia knocked him out

N Ireland: one down one to go

America: where is the other half of Ukraine

Meanwhile in Japans's room

Japan was meditating then suddenly E Ukraine was beside him

E Ukraine: hey Japan hey Japan hey Japan hey Japan

Japan opened his eyes

E Ukraine: hey Japan hey Japan hey Japan

Japan's eye was twitching

E Ukraine: ...hey Japan

Japan grabbed E Ukraine by the neck and threw him out of Japan's room

E Ukraine: aww

E Ukraine turned around only to see N Ireland, America, Russia and W Ukraine unconscious on Russia's shoulder. N ireland knocked E Ukraine out

E and N Ukraine were put back in the tube

Russia: I can reverse it by the reverse switch

N Ireland:... then do it

America: shut up Northern Ireland Russia do it

Russia: ok

Russia pressed the reverse switch then Ukraine was back to normal

Ukraine: uhh what happened why is Northern Ireland here

N Ireland: I uhh uhh

Russia: he was being a douche

N Ireland: HEY!

...

**FINISHED!**

**NOW BEFORE I LEAVE IF YOU WANT TO LEAVE A QUESTION FOR ANY COUNTRY IN THE REVIEW BOX PLEASE DO AND I WILL GET THE COUNTRY YOU ASKED TO ANSWER THAT QUESTION AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE TELL ME**


	10. insert title here

**Countries in a house: insert title here**

**I DO NOT MEAN TO OFFEND COUNTRIES OR PEOPLE IN THOSE COUNTRIES SO PLEASE DON'T BE OFFENDED AND ENJOY**

…**.**

Our story begins in the kitchen of the house with America practising gun juggling

Canada: what are you doing America?

America: gun juggling what does it look like?

Canada: isn't that dangerous

America: ….no what could go wrong

Hungary walks in

Hungary: AMERICA THAT'S DANGEROUS

America: shut up I'm gonna nail this

As America was juggling he accidently pulled the trigger on the gun and accidently shot Mexico in the arm. America panicked

America: ahhh Mexico is bleeding Mexico is bleeding!  
England runs in

England: what happened!?

America: uhhh Canada shot Mexico

Canada: what!?

England: why Canada

Canada: it wasn't me America di-

America: he just went abit pshyco England I tried to stop him-

Hungary facepalms

Canada: I will get you for this America

England: he needs to go to the hospital

Lanzarote comes in half drunk

Lanzarote: whats with all the lockity logo

England: Americas been shot you have a phone

Lanzarote: sure here

Lanzarote holds out a banana England didn't look amused

America: hold on I have a phone

America calls the ambulance and the ambulance takes mexico to the hospital

Meanwhile Italy was thinking about someone

Italy: ahh Germany

Ireland walks past and hears it

Ireland: I have to go and tell the guys

Ireland runs into the sitting room and tells every country that would listen to him

Italy was walking down the hall when france came up to Italy

France: bonjour Italy I heard you have affection for Germany

Italy: what!? Who told you that

France: Ireland told us

Italy: where is he now?

France: in his room I would presume

A few minutes later Italy bursts into Irelands room holding a sword

Ireland: …hi?

Italy: this sword once belonged to my ancestor roman empire. He defeated countless numbers of armys and got a lot of land and yet he never got to you. Why is that?

Ireland: because he was a coward to fight me

Ireland goes for his hurley stick

Italy: that's not true

Ireland: oh but it was

Italy lunges at Ireland with the sword ready slice him but Ireland counters as sword and hurley collides again and again the 2 countries trying to get the upper hand on one another when finally Ireland grabbed Italys sword and kicked Italy onto the floor. Ireland picks up italys sword

Ireland: your just like you ancestor weak

Ireland threw the sword towards Italy. Italys closed his eyes expecting it to pierce his heart but nothing happened Italy opens his eyes to see japan holding his sword. Japan threw italys sword to Italy and took out his own sword and approached Ireland. Ireland swung his hurley only for japan to grab the hurley mid swing and throw it away. Ireland then tries to punch japan but japan slashed his sword at Ireland leaving cutting marks on his legs and stomach. Ireland fell to the floor. Japan was about to do the finishing blow by impaling Ireland in the throat. Japan raises his sword and brings it down on Ireland only for Ireland to grab it and try and push it away, japan put mor force onto it and Ireland was using all his might to push

Just then japan get uppercutted in the jaw and goes flying back

Australia enters the fray

Both sides were getting ready to fight

Italy and japan took both theyre swords out and Ireland grabbed his hurley and Australia took out his boomerang

Just then Germany came in

Germany: stop fighting

Everyone looked at her

Italy stands down

Germany: how did this all start

Ireland was about to say something

Italy: nothing

Italy walked off

…...

**NOTE THIS IS NOT HETALIA. SOME STUFF MIGHT BE INSPIRED BY HETALIA BUT ITS NOT HETALIA **

**AND ALSO WE HAVE QUESTIONS FOR RUSSIA AND NORTH KOREA FROM REDCAPTAIN **

**TO RUSSIA**

**Long live Russia! I love you! Do you miss being glorious USSR?**

**Russia: yes I do miss the USSR**

**just then Russia froze as he say a ghost that looked like the USSR and then it disappeared**

**NORTH KOREA**

long live Dear Leader! Do you have any plans for the future?

North korea: I plan on making false korea non existent then I will rule the world

America: not gonna happen

Author: yea not in this story…or maybe

IF YOU HAVE A QUESTION FOR A COUNTRY PUT IT IN THE REVIEW SECTION


End file.
